It started with a massage
by findmyway
Summary: ... it ended into something quite different.


**A/N: Okay, so this story came forth from watching both season four's: TOW The ballroom dancing and season eight's: TOW the secret closet. Please R/E/R: read, enjoy and review.**

Phoebe was still sulking on Monica's couch over the loss of her latest conquest, when all of a sudden, the door opened to reveal none other than Chandler.

" Hey Pheebs, you okay?" he asked, as he went to sit down on the couch beside her.

" Not really, no. It still hurts that they just fired me for no reason," Phoebe complained, while slightly crying.

" Well… I wouldn't call fooling around with clients no reason."

" Oh, shut up, Chandler! That guy was really hot, you know."

" Okay, I'm sorry and I'm also sorry that he was married too," Chandler retorted sympathetically, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

" It's fine, it's just… I'm really sad, this was my first real job, you know and now I don't have it anymore."

" I know, I know… but it'll all be alright Pheebs, I promise," her friend tried comforting her, gently stroking her back.

" How, Chandler?" she asked, really breaking down in tears now.

" They'll hire you somewhere, I'm sure of it, you're very talented," he said, embracing her.

" What do you know about that? I never even massaged you! For all you know, I suck!" Phoebe yelled, abruptly breaking away from him.

" Hey, of course you don't suck. You've been a licensed masseuse for over four years now, you can't possibly suck," chandler whispered into her ear.

" You can massage me now, if you want," he then offered, while he continued to rub her back. Hoping that doing what she was good at would cheer her up a little bit.

" Oh, okay thanks but I'd rather not," Phoebe retorted hastily, looking up into his eyes.

" Why not? I'll pay you money," Chandler tried, he only really wanted to make her feel better.

" I'm not some kind of charity, Chandler! You don't have to pay me for a massage! You're my friend! Well… for most of the time."

" But I really want to pay you! You know, my bicep has really been bothering me lately."

" Really? Well, in that case…. I might be willing to give you a massage," Phoebe gave in, as she slowly got up.

" Yes! You know: that's all I wanted to hear, Pheebs."

" Oh… okay, well let's get back to my place then," she suggested, while making her way over to the door.

" Huh?" Chandler asked in confusion.

" Let's go back to my place, my table and the rest of my stuff is over there, come on Bing, get your hiney out of that chair!" Phoebe explained, while pulling Chandler to his feet.

" Oh, oh right of course," he retorted, right before following her outside.

**LINEBREAK-**

Once they'd arrived at her apartment, Phoebe earnestly commanded: " Well, what are you waiting for? Strip!"

" No, I'm not gonna strip, we're friends that would be weird," chandler stated matter-of-factly, as he started taking of his jacket.

" Oh, alright then, you can keep your boxers on, you big baby," his friend gave in, right before she took a seat on her sofa and started flipping through a magazine.

" Whenever you're ready," she suddenly declared on a slightly irritated tone, when her friend took a little too much time to get undressed.

" In a minute!" Chandler announced, still working on the simple task of taking off his pants.

" Ah, you're ready, good. Now you can go and lie down on the table," the masseuse suggested, still not really taking any notice of him.

" Okay, alright I will," he confirmed, as he went to lie down on her massaging table.

" You ready? Okay, then I'll… oh wow," Phoebe gulped, only now taking in Chandler's body for the first time. She had never known he was this muscled.

" What? Is something the matter?"

" No, nuhu, nothing. It's just that you have a really gre… green aura," she quickly corrected herself, when she realized what she was about to say. What was the matter with her? This was Chandler for god's sake! The guy she'd thought about to keep herself from getting turned on by Rick earlier.

" Oh really, and what does that mean exactly?"

" That you're gonna die very soon, basically," Phoebe retorted drily.

" Oh, well that's always nice to hear."

" Yeah uhu, will you just shut up now, so I can get started on your massage?"

" Oh, so just because you're massaging me, I can't say any… oh, oh that actually feels quite good," Chandler uttered, as his friend began rubbing at his shoulders and arms.

" So… which bicep is troubling you exactly?" Phoebe inquired, trying her best to stay professional, while in truth she was getting slightly aroused by his moans.

" The right one," Chandler clarified, raising said arm.

" Wow, okay keep your hands on the table, tiger," the feisty blonde commented, as she pushed his arm back down onto the brown leather surface.

" Wow, Chandler you're very tense. You can relax, you know."

" I'm sorry, it's just… I still remember that one time Monica tried massaging my shoulders. My muscles were practically begging her to stop at one point."

" Yeah, you've got muscles alright," Phoebe rambled absentmindedly, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

" What?" Chandler asked, on a confused tone. She couldn't possibly have said what he thought she'd said, could she? That wasn't possible, this was Phoebe! He'd always assumed that she found him hideously unattractive.

" Oh, nothing, nothing. Say… have you been working out lately?

Her friend chuckled, then replied: " Well, I kinda have to, since I'm not mentally stable enough to quit that damn gym."

" Oh right… with the whole Maria-thing," Phoebe retorted, trying hard to keep concentrating on his voice.

" Why are you asking me this? do you maybe… see anything you like?" he asked, trying to be all smooth and macho.

" No, nuhu… not at all. Don't get any ideas into your head, Chandler Bing! You're still plain old annoying Mr. jokey to me," she replied in a rush, successfully confirming Chandler's suspicions.

' Yes, another win for the Chan-Chan man! I'm still popular with the ladies!' Chandler inwardly shouted his victory. Then quickly adjusted his contemplations, when he remembered something: this was Phoebe! A woman who had been his friend for years and years, he couldn't just consider her one of the ladies. Even if she was… well… very attractive at times.

He abruptly halted his thought process, when Phoebe suddenly made quite an enjoyable movement on his upper arm.

" Oh… oh god Phoebe you're so good at this," He groaned soundly, effectively sending Phoebe's mind on a very unwanted voyage to the gutter.

" So Chandler, tell me: is the pressure okay?" she asked casually, trying to ignore the growing attraction she felt towards her friend of four years.

" Yeah, it's perfect, couldn't be better."

" Good, that's good," she retorted, while continuing her kneading motions on his bad arm.

" Yeah, it sure is," Chandler confirmed, smiling happily.

Then, there was a long pause in the conversation, as Phoebe just kept working on his sore bicep.

" There, I bet your bicep is already feeling a lot better now, isn't it?"

" Yeah, you really have got healing hands, Pheebs."

" I know," she stated confidently, trying to not get distracted by the part of his body, currently covered by his plaid boxers. He actually did have quite a cute butt, she had to admit that much.

" Well, I guess my work here is done… unless: do you want me to massage you anywhere else?" she asked, really hoping he'd say no at this point.

" Well… actually, my lower back has been troubling me as well. I think it's from sitting at that darn desk all damn day, while checking the wenus."

" Oh… okay, I guess I can try to improve that…" she began, while her hands started travelling to said place.

" Thanks, real… ah, oh, Phoebe that feels really, really great, I love this massage!" Chandler cried out.

" Okay, that's it right there, Chandler, you have got to get out of here, now, like right now!"

" Wow, Pheebs, what's the matter with you all of a sudden? Her friend asked, while hurriedly straightening himself up into a sitting position.

" Nothing, nothing, now will you please get the hell of my table?"

" Alright, alright, but you're acting pretty weird, you know that?" he asked, as he swiftly climbed down her table and started walking towards her.

" No, I'm not," Phoebe retorted weakly, averting her eyes from him.

" Yes, you are and now you're not even looking at me! Phoebe, will you please just tell me what is wrong? I am still your friend, you know," Chandler tried, as he placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

" Okay… okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh or freak out, okay?"

" Alright, I promise. Now, what's going on?"

" Uhm… okay, I'm just gonna do this the easy way: I think… I think that I'm attracted to you… kind of."

"What?!" he practically shouted, as he abruptly pulled away from her.

" Oh… oh god, I knew this would happen, I'm so sorry," she apologized, as she went to sit back down on her couch.

Chandler didn't really know what to say at first, he was still too shocked, but then he saw her crying and he had a change of heart. He never really could stand the sight of women crying their eyes out. It always reminded him of his father, who'd just burst out into random tears whenever his latest conquest left him.

" Ooh… hey, don't cry, it's okay. It's really okay," he muttered, as he went to sit down next to her and gently enveloped her into his arms.

" No, it's not, I'm not supposed to have these feelings for you, you're a friend, not some random, handsome guy I just picked up from the street!

" Hey, Pheebs, look at me, I don't mind," her friend stated sincerely, while lifting her chin and forcing her to look up at him. Wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb, he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she really was.

" I really, really don't mind," he finally added softly, slowly getting lost into the beauty of her sparkling green eyes.

" Chandler…" Phoebe whispered, when she saw the way he was staring at her .

" Shh," her friend soothed, right before capturing her lips in the single most tender kiss imaginable.

" Mmh," she moaned, right before deepening the mind-blowing kiss.

They made out like that for a while, slowly and lovingly, until they both experienced a growing need and started kissing each other more passionately, with Chandler pinning Phoebe down on the couch and interlocking his fingers with hers, above her head.

" God… Phoebe," he grunted, when he suddenly felt her nimble fingers swiftly skating down to the top of his underwear.

" You want me to?" she asked softly, right before placing another hard peck on his waiting lips.

" Yes…, yes, please take them off," he pleaded, before initiating another heavy make-out session.

" As you wish," Phoebe moaned, pulling down his trunks to finally experience the growing hardness that was his manhood.

" Wow and I'm not even naked," she stated in awe, slowly stroking him in the process.

" I can fix that," Chandler then whispered seductively, right before pushing her back and quickly robbing her from her new yellow shirt, ripping of a few buttons in the process.

" Oh no, Chandler… that was my good… oh shit," the feisty blonde muttered, when she felt him dragging his mouth down to the top part of her breasts, not covered by a bra.

" Can I take this off too?" he inquired huskily, his fingers just grazing the top of the white lace of said garment.

Phoebe didn't respond only nodded, as she straightened herself up and lead his hands over to the clasp of her bra.

It took Chandler quite a while to figure out the system, causing him to groan in sexual frustration and causing her to start giggling against his lips.

" There, now you can go on," she brought out quietly, after ridding herself of the offensive material.

" Oh… oh wow," her friend uttered softly, upon seeing the two heavenly mounds for the second time.

" What's the matter, never seen a girl's breasts before?", Phoebe asked

, smiling at the stunned expression on Chandler's face.

,

" Oh, I have, but they had nothing on you, you're… wow, just wow,"

" Oh baby, I know," she whispered sensually, right before melding her lips to his again, and easing him down with surprising force.

" Oh no, no, no," he then protested, breaking away from her again.

" What? You don't want to… oh, oh yesss, Oh Chandler," she hissed, when her left nipple suddenly became trapped, between a pair of scorching lips.

" Mmmh, you like this?" he mumbled against her chest, enjoying the feel of slender fingers, as they urgently massaged his scalp.

" Fuck yeah," she moaned soundly, trying to push him even closer to her body.

" I do too," he retorted sexily, right before repeating his motions over and over again, adding his tongue to the mixture from time to time.

He kept at these actions, until she suddenly pulled him up to subject him to another fierce tongue battle.

" Enough of that, now it's my turn, Mr. Bing," she said into his ear, following the statement up with a gentle nibble to his lobe.

" What do you… oh, oh well that's nice," Chandler muttered when she started placing soft kisses down his chest, all the way down to his stomach.

" Oh, oh Phoebe, yes," he moaned when she started caressing his shaft up and down.

" Mmh, Rachel was right, you are big," Phoebe stated in awe, while continuing her motions.

" Ah… oh… god, Phoebe please," he begged, tightly closing his eyes, when she kept teasing him, in a deliciously slow manner.

" Please what, Chandler?" she whispered hoarsely into his ear.

" Please… I need to… uh… be inside… now, like right now," he brought out urgently, no longer being able to control himself around her.

" Well, why didn't you just say so in the first place?" she asked playfully, slowly easing down her panties under her skirt, making him almost violently horny in the process.

" Oh, fuck that is so… mmh," Chandler's phrase was quickly cut off, when she kissed him again, her warm breasts now pressing against his naked chest, effectively driving him crazy.

Then, all of a sudden, he abruptly broke away from her, when he remembered something: " Oh shit… oh Pheebs, I didn't… I, I didn't," he rambled nervously.

" What? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked in concern, while lightly stroking his jaw.

" I… uh, I haven't got any protection, I'm so sorry," he stammered in embarrassment, averting his eyes from her.

His blonde friend only chuckled in response, as she said: " That's okay, there are lots of other things we can do."

" Oh damn, I feel so stupid now, I'm sorry."

" I bet I could make you feel better," she smiled, pushing him on his back and moving her head down to the now very hard part of flesh between his legs.

" Oh… oooh shit, keep doing that," he muttered, when he felt her lips only just touching the very tip of his penis.

" Oh… I will," she whispered, before moving her mouth further up his slivered love stick.

" Phoebe… oh god Phoebe, I love you so much right now," Chandler grunted, as he urgently started tangling his hands in her soft blonde locks.

" You think you can cum like this?" she asked seductively, dragging her tongue along the thick length.

" Hell… yeah, but I… I uh, oh… oh yeah, unh, stop, please just stop," he pleaded, when he felt himself nearing the inevitable orgasm.

" Why?" she whispered, as she slowly went to sit back up, licking her lips in the process.

" Cause, I don't want to… not just yet, I want to… I want…" he halted his sentence, upon seeing her naked body spread out onto the couch before him.

" You want to what?" she purred quietly, brushing the tips of her fingers up and down his arm.

" Oh, fuck, oh Chandler yeah… oh my god," Phoebe moaned soundly, when he suddenly moved on top of her again and swiftly started moving his finger inside of her.

" More, please… give me more," she groaned after a while, prompting him to insert another digit.

" Ch… Chandler, shit, so… so good, but I need… I need more," she mumbled into his neck, sending pleasurable vibrations to his heated skin.

Upon hearing this, he slowly retracted his fingers and looked her in the eyes intently, searching for some sort of confirmation.

" You mean you… you really want me to? Are you sure?" In truth he wanted it as much as she did, he just didn't want to earn the risk of getting her in trouble.

" I do, I really really do, please go inside me… make love to me," she muttered in all honesty, stroking his thick, wavy hair in the process.

" I don't know, if I can do… ah, ah mmmh, Phoebe," he moaned, when she took action herself, guiding his rock hard member right into her depths.

" Fuck me, Chandler, fuck me real good," she muttered into his ear in an almost vulgar tone, knowing she really didn't need much more of a stimulation to push her over the edge. His wonderful fingers had already done a pretty good job, in taking her there.

" Ooooh, Pheebs, you feel so good," Chandler managed to bring out between pants, completely overwhelmed by the incredible sensation of finally being fully inside her tight, wet, warm walls.

" Faster… go faster," she begged after a while, trying to push him in deeper by grabbing a firm hold of his butt.

" Phoebe… god, I'm so close," he grunted, while plowing into her at a ridiculously fast pace.

" So am I… Chandler, oh Chandler, oh my fucking god, yes, harder, harder!" she yelled, his swift thrusts gradually dragging her closer towards the point of no return.

" Pheebs… I'm gonna, uhn, I'm gonna… Phoebe!" her former friend hollered, as he emptied himself inside of her.

Phoebe followed soon after, a shrill cry of his name emanating from between her parched lips.

That little occurrence, seemed to be her partner's clue to collapse on top of her, breathing heavily into her ear as he hugged her close.

" Oh, Chandler… that was… it was…it," she panted, while gently stroking his back.

" I know," Chandler agreed breathlessly.

For a while, they just continued lying there, until Chandler propped himself up on his elbows, pushed a sweaty strand of hair from her face and subjected her to another sweet kiss.

" I really… really like you, Phoebe," he whispered in all honesty, as he warmly smiled down on her.

That little sentence seemed to serve as a wake up-call for Phoebe, as she quickly pushed him off of her, jumped up from the couch and covered herself up with the blanket from the massaging table.

" Chandler, no… don't, just don't," she brought out, while shaking her head.

" Pheebs, what?" Chandler tried, reaching out to her again.

" No, please don't do this," she retorted, as she started backing further away from.

" Do what?! I was just being honest!" he yelled, getting utterly frustrated, with the way she was suddenly behaving.

" No, no, you weren't. You don't like me, you can't possibly truly like me. You just liked the sex we had, is all," she declared softly, effectively hurting him to his very soul.

" So… that's all this was to you, huh?! Just sex, just a good hard fuck to get you off?!" Chandler asked, as he rose up as well, a look of sheer disbelief now edging his features.

Phoebe forced herself to look away from him, not being able to withstand the sad expression on his formerly contented face, for even a minute longer.

" Yeah, basically it was," the feisty blonde finally stated icily, lying through her teeth. She couldn't help it though: when she'd seen the way he looked at her earlier, with so much love and desire shining in his bright blue eyes, she'd gotten scared. She'd never meant to guilt him into a relationship.

" Phoebe… how can you… how can you say that?" her friend inquired more calmly, growing physically sick at hearing her words.

" Because it's the truth, Chandler. Please don't try to make this into more than it actually was. Just… just get dressed and leave," she urged, throwing him his boxers.

" Fine!" he shouted, before urgently throwing his clothes back on and making his way over to the door.

" Oh yeah, just so you know: it wasn't just sex to me," he stated matter-of-factly, right before rushing outside and slamming the door in his wake.

Phoebe only sighed, then flopped back down on her couch. She sighed, then softly began to cry, when she saw a random picture of her and Chandler on the coffee table. ' What the hell kind of mess had she gotten herself into this time?'

**A/N: So that's it for now. I haven't actually decided if I want to keep this a one-shot or turn it into a whole story. Anyone who wants me to go on, can review or PM me. Alright, that's enough out of me, or in the words of Chandler: Could this A/N GET any longer? Bye, bye and thx for reading, you people are wonderful!**


End file.
